what if
by cool guy 33
Summary: What if Aizen didn't go to Hueco Mundo with Gin? What if it was Rose instead? What if Rangiku was saved by Rose, not Gin. What if Gin was so powerful he could probably defeat Yamamoto easily but didn't want to? But... what if Gin was still young?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: meet Ichimaru Gin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

What if Aizen didn't go to Hueco Mundo with Gin? What if it was Rose instead? What if Rangiku was saved by Rose, not Gin. What if Gin was so powerful he could probably defeat Yamamoto easily but didn't want to? But... what if Gin was still young? And... what if Gin was the 3rd seat and had a strange personality? How will Kira react? How will Rangiku act? Well... read, and find out.

Aizen was gone, Tousen was gone, and Rose was gone. Leaving the Gotei 13... forever. Rangiku was devestated, Hinamori was in a coma, Kira was very depressed, and Komamura was spacing out. Yamamoto was trying to see if anything or anyone could lift the spirits of the squads.

Ichigo was busy training and Rukia was in the human world. " Sir, a moment?" asked a lower ranking officer. Yamamoto snapped out of his trance and looked with steely eyes at the shinigami " hurry up!" he snapped. The young shinigami nodded " well, sir, there is a very young shinigami waiting to be assigned to a squad. He is only...10 human years old. He is very secretive and the teachers said that we need to melt the ice around his heart and step into his world."

when he finished talking he shunpoed off to his quarters. Yamamoto smiled "thank goodness, I think I have found a way." he thought quietly in his mind. He sent a hell butterfly to the teachers instructing on which seat, and squad he would be assigned to.

Back at the academy the teachers got the message, " the young shinigami will be put into squad 3, he will be third seat." the teachers were dumbfounded. But they told Gin anyway the Kido teacher cleared his throat " Gin?" he said. Gin looked up from his book and looked at him with those closed eyes.

This was the Gin that NEVER smiled (0.0) the teacher was a bit uncomfortable under his attention but said " you are in squad 3, the third seat. You will be under the supervision of the vice captain. Kira, Izuru, the 13 protection squads have had... a few casualties." he said that last part hesitantly.

Gin nodded, if you saw his eyes right now, they would be devoid of any emotion. Not knowing how to smile or give a positive feeling. All of them nodded "be ready, they will come in 30 minutes. Good luck Gin" they all bowed. Gin then returned to his book. T

he teachers shunpoed away, all the while they were talking. "it's strange, isn't it? Even though Gin is cold and irritating. You can't help but feel attracted to him." said the kido teacher. All of the teachers nodded their agreement "he's a nice boy... but sometimes he makes me sad." one of the others sighed.

Everyone looked at him, a puzzled look on their faces. The man just sighed "even though he frowns all the time his frowns are different. His normal frown is just a frown of misery, but sometimes, his frowns show emotion. I would settle even for a creepy grin all the time." he sighed.

They all nodded in agreement, meanwhile, Gin was packing some of his stuff. He actually wore a necklace around his neck, no, not the girly type, but a guy type. A dog tag actually, and in it was a picture of his real mother. He remembered how he died, and all of his friends when he was alive.

In other words, he remembered everything. He remembered how everyone died... it was a massacre. Men in white came and killed everyone, when he died, his strong feelings for his friends allowed him to keep his dog tag.

There were 2 tags, one of his family and the other one was a group picture of his friends. He was in the middle and they were all making goofy faces. Ever since he had been killed ( 2 years ago ) he had never smiled. He kept it inside of his uniform, he had just put it on and it fit quite nicely.

Still, he did not crack even a tiny smile. Once he packed all of his stuff he waited for the shinigami that would pick him up. After a while Kira came and saw Gin " hello, my name is Kira Izuru. Nice to meet you." and he held out his hand.

Gin shook it formally " I'm Ichimaru Gin. Nice ta meet ya." he said. Kira was startled by 2 things, one he was very young, 2 and how formal he was. Gin's eyes were in slits and he was frowning. Kira then smiled warmly and understood what the captain commander meant by " you all must try and melt the ice around his heart." he then realized that he had to be strong for Gin and his squad.

They shunpoed off to the 3rd squad and showed Gin where he would be sleeping. " you will be sleeping with me, ah... oh, I mean that it will be the same space but different rooms. So if you need me or something I will be right next door." Kira explained and showed Gin where the bathroom was and the showers were. Gin

actually was about to smile but didn't. " he doesn't treat me like a kid. He treats me like and adult, minus my stature and what not." Gin thought. When Kira showed Gin where everything was he showed where he was going to work in. Gin was actually like the vice captain and Kira was the captain.

So after that they actually started to work. About a week later Kira was actually looking forward to his time with Gin. Although it was almost impossible to befriend Gin, and extremely hard to start up a conversation with him. He was starting to show a little bit of emotion.

It was easier to get him to talk with him and the others, and he thought he might be hallucinating. But he thought for one split second, that Gin's frown actually was a friendly one. Kira greeted Gin and Gin returned the greeting.

A few days ago Gin wouldn't respond but after a while he started to talk a bit more each day. Kira counted this as a success. They continued to do their paper work, after a while when they were finished, Kira invited Gin for a walk in the backyard.

Gin, seeing nothing else to do, went with him... " what a peaceful day." thought Kira as they walked. " the birds are singing, the Cherry blossoms are blooming, the hollows invading Seretei... ah? OMG!" Kira immediately had his hand on his Zanpaktou. Gin also put a hand on his small sword and went in to a fighting stance.

They inspected the situation. At least 10 menos grande and 20 huge hollows. This was the first disturbance all week, and Gin's first. Kira looked at Gin, and was a little relieved that Gin wasn't panicking... then again, when does Gin ever panic?

... but here was a huge problem, it was heading for them. The captains were in the human world so they all went into action. Kira didn't ask if Gin wanted to do this, he felt he should treat him the same as anyone else. Gin cleared his throat and asked " um can I try something?" he asked, shyly.

Kira froze and smiled warmly at him " go ahead" he said. Kira was felt like he had just seen a ray of light in a dark cell "he showed emotion." he thought. Gin realized he had actually spoken like that and a puzzled look was on his face. "hmm" and he thought.

He was obviously thinking how he had just done that, but remembered about their little problem. Gin took a deep breath and said " shoot'em dead, Shinso." and his blade shot out, and with a quick, flick of his wrist. He sliced through all of them like butter.

Kira stood there wide eyed and looked at Gin with amazement. But Gin collapsed, Kira caught Gin and was very concerned... for a few seconds. When he caught Gin he was concerned, but when he looked at him, Gin was actually taking a nap. Kira smiled and carried Gin on his back all the way to his room.

When he was in bed, Kira went over to the office and begun to write a report. Gin was asleep... and was dreaming about his past life. "Gin!" One of his friends called. "yeah?" he replied " you know, this isn't a dream. We have already died in this strange world.

We all just died, keep livin on! Keep livin on for us! We'll meet again! We'll never forget you!" all of his friends gave him a group hug and vanished. Gin, for the first time in 2 years, smiled " alright, can't keep livin in the past." and he continued to dream.

* * *

Well? Do you like it? It's my first time trying this type of story, so if you think anything needs to be corrected or the category needs to be changed please let me know! Reviews and flames are excepted!

Yours truly,

cool guy 33 :)

-2-


	2. Chapter 2: Gin is nicer than he looks

Chapter 2: Gin, nicer then he appears.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Okay here is Chapter 2!

* * *

Gin woke up and yawned, he stretched a bit and did his usual morning activities. He looked at himself in the mirror and found himself smiling. He practiced his creepy grin and smiled a real smile "I'm gonna surprise Kira-kun!" he said happily. Gin startled himself, by just how he sounded.

He sounded completely different than his old self. He grinned and went to scare Kira, Kira actually, just got up. He just finished his morning routine, when Gin knocked on the door. Kira smiled "come in!" he called. Gin was still for a moment and took a deep breath.

He mentally prepared for what he was about to do and threw the door open. Kira was so startled he looked up, and his jaw literally, dropped to the ground. In front of him was a SMILING Gin! But it didn't end there, Gin tackled him and laughed.

Kira also laughed, he hugged Gin "you're smiling! You're actually smiling!" he said happily. Gin got up and sat in front of Kira " yup! I had a dream! But I won't smile like this very often, but I guess I'll show more emotion from now on." he said happily. Kira nodded "hmmm" was all he said.

Gin's smile vanished "shall I revert to my old, emotionless self?" he asked. Kira smiled, but then shrugged "do whatever you want to do." he said. Gin giggled " I'll try to return to my old self." Kira chuckled at that remark.

When they walked to the office, Gin managed to keep a strait face. When they were in the office Gin had a small grin on his face. The day passed by uneventfully, they had more work then usual. When Gin was done with his paperwork, he stretched and yawned " so what are we doin today?" Gin asked.

Kira looked at the schedule, he then said " it seems like we will be going to the tenth division to help with the preparations for a festival in the Rukongai area." he said, amusement was clear in his voice. Gin slowly nodded " what time is it?" Gin asked curiously.

Kira looked at the schedule again " um, in 45 minutes." he said, " so we should probably rest until it's time. For us to be called to help with a festival at noon is pretty early, so I'm guessing we'll be working like crazy." he sighed, stretching as he said it.

Gin nodded, then a question popped into his head "hey, Kira?" he asked. "yes?" Kira replied. Gin asked the next part innocently "who is the person you always talk about in the 10th division? What was her name?...hmm let's see... oh! Matsumoto Rangiku!" he declared. Kira froze, then smiled "she's the 10th division's vice-captain. Hitsugaya Toushiro, he is a child prodigy just like you." he said. Gin smiled "well, I guess I'm gonna meet em today! Will I like them?" Gin asked curiously.

Kira nodded "Rangiku is very lazy, but is very nice. Captain Hitsugaya seems cold, but is really nice to... well, I'm going to go have an early lunch, wanna come with me?" he asked casually. Gin nodded "sure, I don't see why not." and joined Kira.

5 minutes into their early lunch Rangiku came rushing in... crashing into Gin. " owww! wah was that for lady?" Gin asked, rubbing his nose. Rangiku quickly got up and helped Gin to his feet. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you..." the rest of her apology faded when she looked at Gin.

She froze, _he seems so much like Rose. _But quickly brushed that thought away. She turned to Kira and said "we did something wrong! It seems like the box of goodies is a box of explosives! We can't defuse it and it's reiatsu and Kido proof!

We thought we could move it or destroy it but we only sped it up! it's a huge bomb! Help!" she pleaded. Kira nodded and turned to Gin " Gin that's Matsumoto Rangiku, let's go!" he said. Gin nodded and glared at Rangiku "you almost suffocated me!

Ah well, can't change the past." he sighed "let's go." they all shunpoed off to the 10th division. Where it was hectic! Papers were flying, people were panicking, but there was the captain, a midget with white hair. " that must be Hitsugaya, Toushiro." Gin thought.

When they got to Toushiro he was starting to panic "Matsumoto! Did you get Kira and the 3rd seat?" he asked impatiently. Rangiku nodded " they're here Taicho." she replied, then shunpoed away. Toushiro looked at them and nodded at Gin " is this the third seat?" he asked. Kira nodded " yes, this is Ichimaru, Gin." he said.

Toushiro stared at Gin "so, we have no data on you, but can you defuse a bomb?" he asked. Gin nodded a bit " I don't know, let me look at it." he replied. Toushiro nodded, he showed Gin the bomb. Rangiku wasn't kidding when she said that it was a big bomb. It was huge! It was at least 10 feet tall, and 5 feet wide. Gin looked at it and spotted the fuse,

he rushed over to it and inspected it. He thanked his father and his memory for drilling him in military bomb defusing (he came from a family of military officers.) Gin found some scissors and carefully defused the bomb. He listened for a few seconds, when he was sure it was defused, he took the box apart.

What he saw shocked everyone, it was pure TNT nothing else! Gin was speechless, he just stared at it in shock. Kira, and everyone else in the room was also speechless. Kira was the first to snap out of it, he lifted Gin up in the air " you did it!" he shouted, Gin laughed " I guess I did." everyone started to cheer to.

Gin sighed and shunpoed outside, everyone thought he was depressed, but it actually turned out that he wanted to nap... Gin was different... why? Because whenever he dreamed, he almost always goes into his inner world... and let me tell you... he has more than 30 zanpaktous... and he has many of the zanpaktous of the captains and vice captains... plus the ban kai.

Uhg, need energy drink, but can't, under age... the horror. But I guess Gatorade will suffice. Hope you like it!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33:)

-4-


End file.
